Despedida
by Deina-San92
Summary: Ella quería cambiar el futuro, pero junto a el. Pero estaba prohibido. El orgullo de el hará que los separe para siempre, porque el prefiere pagar por ambos aquel incumplimiento... Porque para ella había una oportunidad. En sus manos esta el cambio del futuro. (UA) (One-Shot)


Un breve One-Shot para variar un poco... Es mi primer escrito de esta pareja xD

Disfrutenlo! y sigamos Shippeando Aspros x Sasha :D

* * *

 **Despedida**

 **Casa patriarcal**

De noche bajo el enorme firmamento inundado el santuario. Los 13 miembros de la elite dorada estaban presente ante el patriarca y la diosa Athena, además del hermano de gemelo del patriarca. Aquel Día era glorioso entre ellos mismos. Gracias a la bondad de Athena, y el sacrificio que todos ellos tuvieron e hicieron para lograr la paz del planeta entero, los Dioses fueron benevolentes y accedieron a darles una nueva oportunidad de vida, con la finalidad que pudieran continuar su camino y dejando una nueva generación con la tradición y costumbre a sus sucesores.

Sin embargo ese día representaba un día de cambios. Sage el patriarca habia notificado que asi mismo de la nueva oportunidad que tenian debían pagar por los errores del pasado, los que cometieron para asi poder reprender sus acciones, todos los presentes habian aceptado. Uno tenia más castigos que otros, por lo tanto serian más fuertes. Pero sola y exclusivamente uno, tendría el peor castigo

-Aspros de Geminis – el mencionado quien estaba arrodillado frente a las autoridades se levanto y camino hacia los presentes. En la silla se encontraba Sasha, la reencarnación de Athena. A su mano derecha Sage y a su izquierda Harukei. Ella estaba al tanto de los castigos no estuvo de acuerdo con muchos, y fueron inclusive cambiados. No quería nada de gravedad – Seras el primero, enumeraremos tus errores, y tu sentencia ¿Estas de acuerdo.?

-Si su excelencia – respondio serenamente

-Se te acusa de entrar en la mente de tu hermano menor gemelo Defteros, para poder buscar tu propio reconocimiento.

-Culpable – dijo mirando a todos sus compañeros con esa sonrisa de ironia. La cual sacaba de quicio a Sage.

-Se te acusa de atentar contra mi persona, Sage el patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

-Culpable – repitió con el mismo tono y la misma sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte todo esto con burlas? – pregunto Harukei indignado - ¿No entiendes lo que esto representa para tu persona? ¿Para todos aquellos que te rodean?

-No, y no me importa. Se lo que hice y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello. ¿Llorar, entristecer? No tiene ningun sentido, otro que niegue sus acciones, yo no. Continue patriarca – Harukei fruncia el ceño que parecia que ambas cejas se convirtieron en una sola.

-Sin embargo, todo esto tiene la justificación que fuiste victima de la manipulación de un espectro – Aspros no respondio nada – Increible – tanto el patriarca como el caballero de geminis se miraron fijamente – Ante esto no respondes no dices nada. El orgullo no nos trae nada bueno caballero de Geminis

-Continue con mis acciones y no se enfrasque – Aspros presumio que si Sage hubiera estado más cerca de el le hubiera bofeteado por tal respuesta. Un punto a su favor para no ser humillado

-Se te habia setenciado a seis años de encierro – explico Harukei

-¿Habia? – pregunto Aspros, asi como el varios mumuros se escucharon en la sala

-Como escuchas. Habia, he cambiado esa decisión.

-¿Hace cuanto? – pregunto

-Segundos. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación hace dos noches? – Aspros asintió lentamente – Decidiste confesarte, revelar hasta tu más profundo secreto. Asumiste ambas responsabilidades

-Patriarca ¿De que habla? – Interrumpio Defteros, previendo lo que iba a suceder

-Ese es el mayor de los pecados Aspros y tu castigo debe ser severo. Por eso la pena de muerte será tu sentencia

-¿Qué? – pregunto Athena levantándose de su asiento alarmada, tanto ella como toda la elite se mostro alertada

-Si, al menos que quieras refutarlo caballero de Geminis – cuando Aspros no dijo nada, solamente miraba fijamente al patriarca. Defteros debio ser sujetado por dos miembros de la orden dorada, mientras Athena reprimia varias lagrimas de frustación

-Di algo! – gritaba Defteros – Maldita sea! Oponte

-No – sentencio Aspros –

-¿Prefieres la pena de muerte que no es merecida solo por no dar tu brazo a torcer? – cuando Aspros asintió, Defteros fue sujetado con más fuerzas

-Eres nuevamente el centro de todo como siempre quisiste – Sage y Aspros seguían mirándose fijamente – Puedes ponerte en desacuerdo, y mi sentencia será anulada.

-No, acepto su sentencia. Capaz la muerte es lo que necesito

-Aspros – murmuro Athena – como puedes…

-Seras acompañado a los calabozos. Debes desprenderte de tu armadura – En un brillo dorado, la Armadura abandono a su dueño, quedando armada frente a el. Cuando Aspros no mostro resistencia ni se opuso a su sentencia, fue llevado con calma hacia donde Sage lo habia mandado. – Aspros – llamo mientras este alejaba la Sala, se detuvo un momento antes de marcharse – El orgullo nunca llevo lejos a una persona. A veces las decisiones deben ser tomadas con seriedad, y cuando la injusticia aparezca debes luchar para volverlo justo. Para eso eres caballero. – culminadas las palabras Aspros abandono el recinto dejando a todos los caballeros asombrados sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Sage, esto no es…

-Athena, es lo que es. Todos váyanse. Nadie puede visitar a Aspros

-¡Pero maestro! – reprocho Defteros

-Es una orden. – Sage dejo a todos sin palabras, simplemente se retiro. Athena miraba aquella escena llena de dolor. Deberia esperar unos minutos para poder ir a ver a Aspros, no importaba quien era Sage o la autoridad que representara, ella debía ir a ver al caballero. La necesidad en su interior se lo pedia.

* * *

-Se te ha ido la mano con esa sentencia – Harukei reprochaba la actitud de su hermano en el momento que pudieron estar a solas

-Aspros ha violado una enorme norma hermano. El solo esta sumiendo su castigo y el de otra más –

-¿Pero no te parece demasiado?

-Es lo que debe ser hermano.

-¿Qué tan grave es? Porque merecer la pena de muerte…

-Mañana lo sabras. Mañana lo sabras. – Sage dejo libre un suspiro.

 **CASA DE ESCORPIO**

Kardia daba vueltas alrededor de su casa, aquel dia estaba lleno de sorpresa, sabia que el también iba a ser castigado por violentar muchas normas pero no, simplemente Aspros habia sido el centro de atención.

-Ególatra, es un miserable ególatra – una figura apareció frente a Kardia, estaba cubierta por una toga con capucha negra – Revela tu identidad antes que… ¡Sasha! – el caballero debio interrumpir su discurso cuando la deidad apareció frente a el - ¿Qué..?

-Acompañame a ver a Aspros – Los ojos de Kardia se mostraron llenos de sorpresa cuando la deidad lo interrumpio – Debo verlo, debo saber…

-Cubrete. Ve por las sombras que yo te protegeré. Dire que hare una ronda nocturna – Sasha corrió a brazos de Kardia y lo abrazo fuertemente. Obedeciendo a quien consideraba su hermano.

 **Calabozo**

Aspros habia sido sujetado por sus extremidades, tenia los brazos colgados de forma horizontal mientras sus pies eran encadenados a grandes pesas, para el esto no era nada. Pero era la pena justa que necesitaba, una manera de remendar sus acciones, reivindicarse. Si, estaba en desacuerdo con la pena de muerte. Pero el no iba a demostrar que estaba en contra. Sage tenia razón inclusive Sisyphus hace muchos años cuando le dijeron que el orgullo lo iba a matar. ¡Que coincidencia! Por eso estaba allí

-¿Quién anda alli?- pregunto Aspros sintiendo la presencia de alguien más. Entre las sombras una figura envuelta en togas negras apareció frente a el – Pense que los parasitos habian sido eliminados – Cuando aquella figura apareció en su campo visual Aspros estaba a la defensiva, si debía romper aquellas cadenas para defenderse lo haría, sin embargo eso no era necesario cuando vio que…- Atena ¿Usted? – la deidad descubrió su rostro ante el caballero

-¿Por qué no te opusiste? – pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente. Luego de un largo silencio, al no recibir respuesta, los ojos de Sasha se llenaron de lagrimas, por más que quiso hacerse la fuerte aquella situación le era imposible controlarse. – Tu… Tu…

-Athena por favor, no… no llore, esta fue mi voluntad, es lo que me merezco – en ese instante Aspros se sentia como el más miserable del planeta solamente por hacer llorar a una mujer, y más si se trataba de ella.

-No lo creo asi – dijo con la voz quebrada – Tu cambiaste, tu hiciste lo…

-Atena no merezco tu compasión. Fui acusado de traición manipule a mi hermano.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo diferente. – dijo ella – Algo… por ti, por esto.

-No lo merezco. No Necesito tu piedad.

-Pero Aspros! – refuto ella dolida, a Aspros se le fue imposible no sentirse aun más miserable ante aquellas expresiones llenas de dolor – Esto es demasiado. La pena de muerte es un castigo muy alto para tantas acciones. Comprendo que todas de gravedad, pero ninguna para que…

-Viole las normas! – el tono alto de Aspros hizo que Sasha hiciera silencio – Sentia que estar encerrado durante tantos años no iba a sanar o aceptar el peor castigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso hay algo…

-Si, si lo hay, yo. Yo peque de lo prohibido, yo entre en un juego peligroso – con una expresión llena de duda por parte de ella. Aspros no se sintió en lo más culpable de revelar el motivo. Y más si estaba ella presente- Me enamore, y me enamore de usted –

-Que? – Sasha susurro llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho

-Si – Aspros sonrio – Me enamore de usted, de su calidez, de su sonrisa, esa hermosa manera en que sonrie me embrutece. De toda usted, en su esplendor

-Pero no es justo que eso sea motivo…

-Hay más – interrumpio el – Y lo sabe. Yo asumi ambas culpas – el cuerpo de la joven se tenso ante aquella declaración.

-Ambas? Que…?

-Que fue lo peor del asunto? Que estoy asumiendo ambos castigo. EL mio… y el suyo – Athena apretó con fuerzas la toga que la cubria mientras no dejaba de mirar a Aspros –Si Sasha, Sage me lo comento. Por eso asumi la pena de muerte, porque sabia que usted iba a ser severamente castigada. Yo no podía aceptar que usted fuera juzgada por los caminos de sus sentimientos. Sabemos que no es lo apropiado. Principamente por ser la reencarnación de una Deidad. Pero ya veo que no soy el único en romper las reglas

-Aspros yo…

-Vayase por favor, nos veremos mañana en la ejecución – Aspros escucho el gimoteo de la Diosa. Vio cuando le dio la espalda y empezaba a marcharse. Dejo caer su cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido. Si hubiera algo, por lo que el… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas tibias y calidaz manos. Cuando alzo su mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes, resplandecían por las lagrimas que aguantaba y que sin embargo muchas ya habian salido. –Sasha – murmuro. Detrás de ella Kardia, el caballero de Escorpion miraba la escena

-El lo sabe todo, desde un principio. No esta aquí para juzgarme, esta aquí para cuidarnos –

-Por favor – suplico Aspros en un hilo de voz que solo Sasha logro escuchar – Vayase, yo no merezco… - las palabras de Aspros fueron cortadas por el fuerte abrazo que recibió por parte de Sasha, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras escuchaba el gimoteo de su dolor. – Ojala pudiera… - en ese instante sintió sus brazos relajarse, no se habia dado cuenta que Kardia lo estaba liberando. Simplemente lo observo

-No te preocupes – dijo Kardia sonriéndole – Estare afuera vigilando – cuando Kardia los abrazos, Aspros envolvió a Sasha en sus brazos. Esto era lo que el tanto esperaba, lo que el tanto soño y anhelaba. Tener lo que el más quería en sus brazos

-Por…por que?

-Nunca te lo dije? – ella sintió mientras su mirada seguía pegada al cuello de Aspros – Supongo que nunca tuve el valor que tuvo Sisyphus

-Por que a ti si y a el no? – Sasha miraba a Aspros con tanta pena, el caballero tomo el rostro de la Deidad y seco sus lagrimas constantemente –

-Porque ese no era el destino. No llore, quiero que sonria, por mi.

-Quiero hacer algo por…

-Athena por favor –

-Sasha, no me llames más Athena.

-Esta bien, pero oigame

-No te dejes morir, no – suplico -. Acepta un futuro conmigo – los ojos de Aspros mostraron asombro

-No puedo, usted sabe que es prohibido.

-Hagamos lo prohibido en algo aceptable. – Los ojos de Sasha se llenaron de asombro y emoción. - Aspros ayúdame a cambiar nuestro destino y el de las próximas generaciones. No sabemos si el día de mañana, algunos tendrán nuestro mismo destino – Aspros sonreía con el entusiasmo de Sasha, definitivamente ella era la digna rencarnación de una deidad que esta y estaría dispuesta a luchar. Sin embargo él no iba a romper sus sueños, la invitaría a volar tan alto que cuando el muriera, iría al lecho de muerte con tanta satisfacción, a lo mejor no de cuidarla por el tiempo que se pudiera, pero al menos le daría un motivo más de lucha.

-Vamonos – Kardia apareció frente a ellos – Sage viene junto a Harukei – La deidad miro preocupada a Aspros, nuevamente a los brazos del caballero.

Sasha estaba en sus brazos como siempre quiso tenerla alguna vez. Si, con un abrazo bastaba muchas cosas. Y la tranquilidad que el necesitaba el se lo transmitia. Rapidamente Kardia volvió a encadenar a Aspros. Sasha corrió tomada de la mano de Kardia. Ni tiempo le habia dado de despedirse.

Aspros vio a Kardia correr junto con Sasha, ella estaba preocupada se le notaba. El necesitaba estar tranquilo, luego de lo que acababa de pasar el sintió esa tranquilidad.

-¿De verdad te dejaras morir? – Aspros sonrio cuando escucho aquella voz desde las sombras

-Sal Defteros. ¿Qué tanto has oido?

-Lo suficiente para saber que el sentimiento es correspondido. Además que la junta con Kardia la quiere hacer revelarse

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-No sere quien te ejecute – Aspros solto una carcajada

-No. No se trata de eso. Quiero que cuides a Sasha, veles por su seguridad hasta que sea tu momento de partir

-¿Entonces si te dejaras morir? – cuando Aspros no respondio, Defteros sintió tanto dolor que tuvo que volver a las sombras al silencio para que nadie lo escuchara. Mañana seria un día terrible.

 **Mañana siguiente…**

La horca. Aquella forma de castigo le fue impuesta a Aspros para su ejecución, seria ejecutado de tal manera aliviando la agonía del sufrimiento, solo era una muerte rápida, y Aspros agradecia eso, además que era mejor que la decapitación.

Sage iba a tirar de la palanca para que el piso que sujetaba a Áspros se abriera y el cayera al vacío, para asi quedar colgado. El patriarca había elegido la horca como pena de muerte, para que fuera relativamente menos doloroso. Defteros había respirado profundamente al ver a su hermano en aquel estado. Conociendo su secreto y jurando morir antes de revelarlo se situó al lado de Sasha quien hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no demostrar debilidad, no podía llorar, simplemente no podía.

-Tienes algo que decir? – pregunto Hakurei –

-Si – inmediatamente Aspros fijo su mirada hacia la de Sasha – Te amor. Incluso negandolo. Incluso dejandote ir. Aunque no te pida que te quedes. Aunque no vuelva a mirarte a los ojos. Aunque no escuche tu voz. Aunque ya no haga parte de tus dias. Aunque este lejos, yo te amo. Y te amo de verdad. Incluso sin saber amar – el contacto en sus ojos era profundo, intenso inclusive toda la orden presente solto un suspiro. Entendiendo el motivo del castigo.

-Que los Dioses guíen tu camino Áspros de Géminis. Que tu próxima generación tenga un mejor destino - Al instante que Sage tiro de la palanca el cuerpo de Áspros empezó a caer, todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta.

Toda la elite dorada cerro los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas de dolor ante aquella atrocidad. El grito desgarrador por parte de Sasha hizo estremecer a todo el mundo, su báculo que era sujetado con su mano izquierda le sirvió de apoyo cuando sus piernas flaquearon. Defteros visualizo todo, mas allá del dolor la duda lo invadió ¿De verdad Áspros se había dejado ejecutar por su secreto? Defteros había conocido una nueva faceta de su hermano, una que iba a admirar hasta que partiera. Como si el cielo estuviera agradecido, una luz dorada envolvió a Aspros.

Fue allí cuando comprendió que esta vez Aspros si había muerto y nada era una ilusión

* * *

 **Aclaratoria: La frase que dice Aspros como sus palabras finales, la saque de una imagen que vi muy bella... Sin embargo no le conozco autor. SI alguien lo conoce pues me informan para yo tenerlo en cuenta.**

 **Creditos al autor de la frase**

 **La imagen pertenece a la pagina de facebook "Saga x Saori" :D**


End file.
